1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly and, more particularly, to a locking device for a latch assembly. The present invention finds particular application as a locking device for a latch and door assembly on an electric arc engine welder and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,831 of Bourne, expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a latch assembly for use in applications where the latched surface is subjected to pressure and acceleration loading. In particular, the '831 latch assembly includes a latch that partially resists inadvertent opening of the latch due to pressure and/or acceleration loading while remaining easy to open when it is desirable to do so. It is known to employ the '831 latch assembly for use on electric arc engine welders.
One problem with the '831 latch assembly is that it can inadvertently open due to pressure and/or acceleration loading if either of these are applied in a specific location of the latch. Further, the '831 latch assembly does not prevent unauthorized or undesirable opening of the latch by individuals. Accordingly, there is a need for a latch assembly that includes a locking device and, in particular, a latch assembly With a lock device for use on an electric arc engine welder.